Terry
by olitzalltheway
Summary: Tony and Kerry, what could be By no means do i claim they are a couple. it's just fanfic to enjoy. ;)
1. Stop teasing me

It was the end of July and Kerry was excited to go back to work. She loved her family on set, a close group of actors who where in their seventh and last season of filming their hit show. They had all become good friends, but one person in particular held her heart. Her on screen love interest Tony. From the moment they met, 10 years ago during activist activities, they had gotten along great together. She had felt immensely attracted to him, but he was already married. When the opportunity arose to work together they had both jumped on it. And even though she fell in love with him, she never gave into her feelings. She dated here and there : trying to forget him and ended up getting pregnant. She married the father of her child, even while they didn't love each other. They wanted to be co parents to their baby. She also hoped she would learn to love him over time. They liked each other, but love never materialized. She had always wanted a sibling for her baby and soon they had a boy to follow their baby girl. She was married with kids ...and Tony had gotten a divorce. It had been too late, if only she had waited a few years longer. She knew he loved her, he had always been so open about his adoration for her. But she had made her bed and had to lie in it. She had her kids to raise with a man who she didn't love, but who she cared for and who was being a good father to her kids. Her summer had been great , but now she was glad to be back on set. Even though he was not hers, she couldn't help but be happy to see him again. Her kids usually came to the set with her, but were staying with her parents for the day ,so she was walking to the studio lot alone. He was already waiting for her, like he often was, by the entrance door. She flew in his open arms and he kissed her unashamedly on her lips :" Kerry! ", he exclaimed. She held him tight, he towered over her as always. She grinned up at him and immediatly started teasing him like she always did :"Did you miss me , Mr President?". He coloured a little and laughed :" Starting already ? Yes, ofcourse I missed you, baby". One of the things she liked most about him was how he let her fun personality shine. He never tried to power over her. Never tried to be more important. He always made her feel loved and wanted and special. It made him even more attractive to her. Their embrace got interrupted by Bellamy, who called out :"Kerry, Tony! Hi you guys !!" She started hugging them both after Tony reluctantly let her go. He immediatly hugged Bellamy back, kissed her cheek and Kerry felt a stab of jealousy run through her. Even while being pleased that he only kissed Bellamy' s cheek, while he had kissed her lips. Darby looped an arm around Kerry, and she jumped a little, spooked. The laughter hid Darby's whisper in Kerry's ear: " You know he only loves you, nothing to worry about. ", Darby winked at her and they all walked into the studio. Darby arm in arm with Kerry. They walked into the room where they held the table read. Kerry was sitting between Darby and Tony. Tony kept touching her often and she felt so alive. She couldn't help but enjoy his attention. She moved her chair closer to him and was rewarded by his arm around her shoulders, a kiss on her hair. She was pleased to see they had a love scene in the first season 7 episode already. So that meant she got to kiss him for real tomorrow during filming. They never acted their kisses. There was no way she was going to deprive herself from his amazing mouth...that tongue...he was the best kiss she had ever had, even if it was just during filming. Every time they kissed, it was like she had never been kissed before. He made her heart go wild, her mind shut of , her senses go in overload. When she looked at him he grinned his lopsided smile at her. She grabbed his hand that was on the table and because he still had his other arm around her , he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest. His heartbeat against her ear. She remembered herself and set up straight. Removed herself slightly from him. His arm fell off her shoulders. Darby, , her best friend, was always there to spur her on or to cover for her when she felt shy. This time was no different, she gave her a quick hug and covered Kerry's emotions. Bellamy, always eager to get Tony' s attention, set on his other side and put her hand on his arm. Tony engaged her in conversation. Kerry sighted rejectedly. Her situation was so messed up. Why couldn't she be happy with her husband? Why couldn't she let go of her feelings for Tony? When did her life become so complicated?

He masked his pain of her rejection by smiling at Bellamy. Why did he feel so cold when he wasn't looking at _her_? Why did it feel as if his heart would stop when she no longer touched him? Why was she so warm and open, yet so closed off the next second? Why was he so in love with her? A gorgeous woman who had never been his and never would be . Why had he never made his move before she had gotten married? Why could he not move on? He sighted deeply. He knew why he had never made a move. He had still been married . And when he finally told her he was divorced, she had already met her future husband and gotten pregnant. Neither one of them had ever cheated on a partner. He also knew that with Kerry it didn't matter. He would had done anything to have her, but he was afraid she would reject him, or only want him for a few weeks, untill the thrill would be gone. There was no way she loved him the same as he loved her. She was young, beautiful, smart and so talented. She could literally have any man she would ever want, so he didn't believe she would fall in love with him. He knew she loved him, but he was afraid she loved him more like a best friend, like a brother almost.

His hand reached out to the water bottle and as he did so, she happend to reach for it too, their hands touched each other and their eyes met. The blood rushed through his body and for a lingering second he let himself enjoy her fingers touching him, than he withdrew his hand and smiled kindly :" After you, beautiful". She held his eyes while she took the cap of the bottle and took a long sip of the water. He felt himself blush. Why was everything this woman did so sexy and erotic to him? Than she handed him the bottle and purposely held his hand a few seconds before letting go. He saw her knowing smile and he realized she knew exactly the effect she had on him. He bend closer to her and murmured in her ear :" You are a bad girl, Kerry, stop teasing me". He took a long drink while staring at her and he was rewarded by her blushing this time. He felt satisfied , only fair he dished out back what she gave. It was like they where alone in the room, untill Josh, one of the cast members, started talking to him :" Hey, Tony, are you in there, man? Stop drooling over Kerry for a minute and read your line instead, ok?" The whole room burst out in laughter. They all knew he was hopelessly in love with her. He started reading his lines and it was back to business. He did however put his hand on her tigh, and he was pleased that she let him.

It was the next morning and he was a little nervous , but in a good way. He had been laying awake, knowing that today he got to kiss and make out with her. And even if it was only for filming, he always loved it. Any chance to be near her and let himself dream away in thoughts of her being his would do. He walked to her trailer with a big smile on his face. A smile that diminished for a second when he walked in and saw that her husband was there . He immediatly recovered and greeted him pleasantly. Her daughter ran up to him calling out : " Uncle Tony!", she ran in his arms and he flew her high like he knew she loved, he loved playing with her kids and since he was around their mom so much , he also saw her kids a lot. Her younger son wobbled up to him and he grinned while watching that. He was adorable and looked a lot like Kerry. And than Kerry came out of the bathroom and their eyes met. A quick second she was his, than she greeted him while continuing some conversation she obviously had with her husband before he walked in.

Her husband rarely came to the set. She could count it on 1 hand. Yet today, the first time she would get to kiss Tony again in months, he had decided to come watch her . She felt nervous. They made their way to the set before she knew it and the love scene was up first. She knew she had to temper her enthusiasm or it would be painfully obvious that she liked this part of her work too much...with this man anyway. She decided to act like it was her husband opposite of her, that would be perfectly fine she thought. It would be caring, with love, but not her unbridled passion. They started the scene, and after a few lines on both ends she ran in his arms and started kissing him, she felt a shock run through her as always, when their lips met, and she pulled back just a little. She actively started thinking of her husband and she went through the motions. It felt very wrong. Apparently the director thought the same because he yelled "cut" too soon. He scratched his head and teased them...:" Well, that's a first...guys...lets start again from the top ok, it seems a little off today. This is Olitz , ok?". They started over, but it didn't click. It went that way for 4 times before the director ,Tom ,gave them a heads up :" Ok everyone, why don't we leave Kerry and Tony alone for 15 and than we start over. ".

Everybody left the set, light, sound, Tom, her husband. It was just her and Tony now. She stared at the ground. She felt him come up to her and he lifted her face to his, met her eyes. :"Ker, what's wrong, baby?"

And before she knew it tears sprung in her eyes. She cried silently in front of him. He put his arms around her and sushed her :"Talk to me , baby."

She took a deep breath and finally admitted it out loud :" How can I kiss you the way I want to and not hurt my husband? How did you get divorced just as I got married? How did we get in this mess?"


	2. Hi

She felt him stiffening in her embrace. He took a step back and looked at her. He looked shocked. :"Wh..what ?! Seriously ?

He couldn't believe his ears, was she telling him she wanted him? He looked her in the eyes, still rimmed with tears ; without noticing it ,he whipped her tears. :"Are you saying what I hope you are saying , Kerry? " And she gave a weak smile :" I'm in love with someone who is not my husband... Why do you have to be so wonderful?" She was about to say more, but he interrupted her by kissing her wildly and deeply. She moaned in his mouth and responded to his kiss . And if there was magic in their on-screen kisses, this was even better, it was pure heaven. Neither knew how long it was, but they heard the outer door open and she pushed away from him. Totally flushed she saw his hurt look. She touched his face briefly and promised:"We will talk after, ok?". He nodded ,relieved ;" Ok". Everybody started coming back to the set. To her relieve , her husband was not amongst them. Her make up and hair got fixed. She stole glances at Tony and the crew looked at them now and than. It seemed like everybody felt the tension in the air, not just her and Tony. They got in place to film again . Tony gave her his sexy grin : "We got this, baby". She didn't respond, other than holding his gaze in her eyes. They started the scene again, and this time when she ran in his arms and started kissing him, she was kissing him as herself. Kerry kissing Tony. And Ooo, he was absolutely kissing her back as Tony. She melted and went further than she ever had during their make out scenes. And that was saying something: They never had many boundaries to begin with, not with each other, always too happy for stolen moments. She heard him moan and while they undressed she saw and felt how ready he was for _her._ She felt hotter than she ever had before and lost track of everything and everyone around her, except the man in her arms. Neither one heard Tom : "And cut ". Too wrapped up in their lovemaking. The cameras kept rolling, till Tom cleared his troat loudly : " That's a wrap, we got more than enough film, thanks everyone, let's leave them alone a moment, shall we ?" She heard some of it and hid her face against Tony's chest. He held her close and let her hide. He felt hot, proud, confused and totally in love with the woman in his arms. They where alone again before they knew it. They kissed again, this time slowly, kindly. A little confused , but still all consuming none the less. He made the first move :" What now , Kerry? You know i love you. " She looked at him and simply said :" Now I will tell him and I will end my marriage... I love you too, Tony, I love you too..." She cried softly and he held her until she calmed down. Ever the gentleman, he walked her to her trailer and after her shower, to her car ; he watched her drive away.

She walked into her house and he was there. Her husband. And when she saw him look at her , she realized he already knew. Mabye he had known all along. Her nanny seemed to catch the tension and took the kids into the playroom where most of their toys where. She walked over to the couch that he was sitting on and she simply said : " I'm sorry. I kissed him today... I'm sorry for hurting you.". He stayed remarkably calm, stoic almost and she heard him ask if it had happend before . "No", she honestly said, but i have wanted to. ... ...I want a divorce. I love him. I'm sorry". He looked away from her and she heard him say :" I cheated on you, last week. " She was a little hurt but knew she made the right choice when she realized it was more her pride hurt than her feelings. She nodded to herself :" Well, than at least it's mutual". He told her he would give her full costudy of the kids , if he got them every other weekend. That surprised her. He told her how he always felt like an intruder in her life, like he didn't belong, like Tony did instead. He felt much closer to his older child with his ex. And when he left to sleep in a hotel, she thought long and hard. And realized that indeed, he never spend as much time with the kids as she had assumed. Tony was around them much more and more invested. She sighted deeply and went to sleep. The next morning she called her lawyer and asked for a good divorce lawyer. She than informed her agent of what was up. She said goodbye to the kids and her nanny, who was invaluable, and left for work. She immediatly went to Tony's trailer. She walked in, and there he was, on his couch. He immediatly got up when he saw her but she shook her head: " Stay down, baby ". She took a seat next to him and looked at him for a few antagonizing long seconds. Than she took his face in the palm of her hands and sensually kissed him.Overwhelmed he kissed her back. Realization kicking in that she was _his_ now. There where no more barriers between them. He pulled her closer and he tried to understand the feeling running through his body. He understood the lust and love that he always felt when he was near her. When he only even thought or spoke about her. But he also felt a new feeling, something he had never felt before in his life. And when he pulled back for a second to look her in the eyes, he suddenly knew what it was. He felt home. She was home. He grinned his sexy smile and kindly said : " Hi ". Her face broke out in a smile too : " Hi ".


	3. Possibilities

They enjoyed each other until it was time to get to work. Most of their scenes included each other ; they would pretty much spend the whole day together. That suited her just fine. Darby was pretty much on the same schedule today and she joined her when they watched Tony act a scene between him and Bellamy. As always, Bellamy was into Tony. She was the only cast member who had always tried to flirt with Tony, well, besides herself that is. Luckily for her , he was always kind to Bellamy but never gave her any false hope. He was always clear that he had eyes first and foremost for Kerry, whether she was single or not had never mattered. This morning Bellamy was flirting even harder with him than most days. Darby watched them and leaned into Kerry with a soft smile : " She sure never gives up, does she? " Kerry looked a bit uncomfortable and colored slightly before she responded : " She thinks he is available ". Darby saw the look that Tony gave to Kerry ; as always it was a look full of love. He came over to them and rubbed Kerry's tigh : " How are you doing, beautiful? " Kerry smiled brightly : " Good when I can watch you, handsome ". She gave him a loving look back and caressed the hand on her tigh for a moment. He smiled and went back to work. Bellamy looked a little defeated, precisely what his goal had been. Darby looked at her friend and smirked : " Something you want to tell me, Ms Washington ? Since when do you miss an opportunity to tease that guy ?" Kerry grinned : " Mabye I felt sorry for him, always having to brush of Bellamy ". Darby laughed out loud but than continued : " Good one, but you are holding out on me...spill it, Ker. " Kerry looked at her, quiet for a moment and than decided to tell the truth : " I left my husband yesterday ". Darby looked shocked and asked her follow up question : " Does _he_ know? ", before she answered her own question :

" He knows...So you guys...?" Kerry coloured and nodded shyly : " Since yesterday". To her surprise Darby hugged her warmly and she heard her say : " I'm so happy for you both...you two belong together , Kerry. This is good ". And that's why she was her best friend. She knew that Kerry was in love with Tony and would worry about the reactions of leaving her husband. The scene ended and Tony immediatly plopped down in a chair next to Kerry. Bellamy trailing behind and she playfully took a seat on Tony's lap. He gently held her for a few seconds , but than helped her of his lap, without explanation. He just leaned into Kerry and kissed her very gently on her lips, making sure it was clear that it was much more than a friendly, slightly too intimate, friendly kiss as they sometimes shared. His lips lingered on her and he was happy when she responded by kissing him back, just as gently but just as clear that they where more. That she was his and he was hers. Bellamy stammered : " Wait...you two? Really ? What about your _husband ,_ Kerry ? " Kerry took a second to look at Bellamy and simply said : " We are getting a divorce." She kissed Tony again, who proudly put his arms around her and he grinned : " I love you, Ker. " She smiled back at him : " You know I love you more, no backsies ". He laughed out loud , always his goofy, dorky adorable self. Bellamy gave a smile that looked a bit like her Mellie smile : " Well, congrats you guys. ".She bit her tongue to saying more, she wasn't going to bite the hand that fed her. She knew damn well that Kerry was the star of the show ; very well liked across the whole set. So she forced her disappointment to the back of her mind and acted happy for them. Tony had a brake in his shedule and privately told Kerry that he was going to call his kids and tell them about them, before news of him and Kerry would leak and get back to them. Kerry told her parents the news. To her relief , just like her nanny and agent, they took it all in stride. They had all seen that she had not been in love with her husband. They all adored Tony. Her mother told her not to beat herself up over a failed marriage. Yes, she had made a mistake , but still had half her life ahead of her and life was too short to not go for your happiness. "You and Tony are unlike anything I've ever seen, Kerry, that man treats you so well. It's how it's supposed to be. You know that even better now , after your husband I mean , you two where never like that. So forgive yourself in time, okay?" Kerry cried softly : " Thanks, mom ".

She cleaned herself up and went back to the set for her apartment, where Tony was already waiting for her. They quickly caught each other up. His daughters took it well too. Like everyone around them - hell, anybody who watched any of their interactions togheter - it was already abundantly clear that they belonged together. The only 2 who had been slow to give in had been themselves.

When they finished a long day of filming, it was 10 pm, they finaly walked of set, walked to his car. He drove them to her house. He held her hand while making his way over to the kids bedrooms. They watched both of them sleep for awhile and she kissed both kids on their cheeks. She hated having missed the whole day with them. They said goodnight to the nanny, who retreated to the cottage ,where she lived on the property. She yawned loudly and he laughed : " I think you should get some sleep, baby ". He gave her a gentle kiss and she agreed : " Yes, I'm beat...but please stay with me anyway , ok? " And ofcourse he agreed. He wanted to make love to her , but more so he wanted to be _with_ her. He followed her to her bedroom. They undressed fully, it turned out that both preferred to sleep in the buff. He got a little excited at seeing her completely naked, but controlled himself. He followed her into bed and wrapped her in his arms. She fell asleep with her head leaning against his chest. He stayed awake a long time, relishing that this was their first night sleeping together ; that he was holding the most beautiful person in the world. Finally sleep claimed him too and all was peaceful in the night.


	4. A guy with his crush

**To those of you who do not like to read Terry FanFics, please scrol along to Olitz stories instead.** **By no means do i claim they are a couple in real life.** **To the Kerry and Tony FanFic fans, enjoy.**

She was dreaming. She was dreaming that she was in his embrace and that he was trailing her skin with the softest of touches. His fingertips caressing her o so gently. Followed by his lips ; his warm breath over her tender skin. It gave her goosebumps. "Kerry, my beautiful Kerry ", his seductive Fitz toned voice in her ear. She realized this was not a dream, that this was real in fact. Opening her eyes she saw him smile lazily at her , before he kissed her softly on her lips. His hands found her face, cradling it gently and he asked her :" Do you have any idea how much i love you ?" Her heart leaped in her chest and she answered him honestly :" Hopefully as much as i love you". He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose before he softly continued : " Impossible. I love everything about you. How kind , how smart and how beautiful you are, how you kiss me, how you feel right now, how you are with the kids, how you are so wonderful to work with, how you tease me and make me feel like a guy with his crush, how you are the best at everything you do, how sexy you are. " She blushed shyly and hid her face in his neck, taking the time to kiss his neck. He pulled her closer to him and suddenly the atmosphere felt hot and heavy. Sexually charged. His fingertips started trailing her skin again and she felt the heat rise in her body. When his lips found her mouth and he started kissing her earnestly, she moaned softly. Heated skin, hands caressing, mouths colliding, bodies discovering and matching perfectly. He made love to her and she had never felt more special, more beautiful in her whole life. Never had she felt so at ease, so close before. He worshipped her. She gave him all she had in return and he looked in her eyes when they both recovered from their high, both catching their breath. It was than he realized she was indeed just as much in love with him as well. They kissed a few times softly, not wanting to sleep again just yet. Too wrapped up in the moment of having made love to each other for the first time. Suddenly he had his lopsided grin on his face. She was laying on his chest and leaned up a little on her elbows and asked :"What?" He grinned even wider before he responded :"You know... we had all this crazy chemistry filming so many love scenes, and god knows how badly i wanted to follow through...even in front of the crew...but this was even so much better than i had ever wished for...seriously, wasn't that amazing? I never knew it could be like this ..." His voice trailed off and she saw him blush deeply. She stroked his cheeks while she admitted her take on it :" Tony, that was by far the best sex i ever had. I am so in love with you too...i feel like Fitz and Olivia at times, i mean..."

"I know exactly what you mean, we where meant to be", he helped her out. "Yes", she agreed happily, "Thats exactly it". They drifted off back to sleep, legs and arms intertwined.

With her kids still being young and already used to being around him so much, they settled in well with Tony in the house. They barely asked for their daddy. Kerry was saddened to discover that he had never spend as much time with the kids as she had always believed. And he didn't reach out much to them either in the days and weeks to come. As her and Tony started to settle into a routine of being a couple and navigating their privacy at work and hiding from the public eye , they still spend every moment they could with the kids. Terry often asked her nanny and friend Linda to visit the set with the kids. They had lunches together, played and enjoyed the kids whenever they had a little brake in between takes. She loved Tony even more for being so invested and genuinely pleased to be with her kids. In return she also visited with his daughters and sister gladly, something she had occasionally done as friends before. Now as his girlfriend. Tony suprised her with a three day getaway trip to a secluded beach house , booked for the weekend that her soon the be ex husband was to have the kids. He hoped it would take some of her worries of her mind. He knew she would still miss them terribly, but mabye this would ease it just a little. When he backed out of having the kids that weekend at the last moment, Tony took it all in stride and suggested the kids would love the trip too. It's how they ended up at a romantic geteway with two kids. And he was right, the kids loved the uninterrupted time with their mom and Tony. Sand, beach, pool, walks and messy dinners with the kids. They had a blast. And there was plenty of time for lovemaking after the kids fell asleep at night. The first day she had come out to the beach, having dressed while he was still sleeping, he had liked the simple summer dress she wore. She looked good in anything she ever put on. But it was when the dress came off that he had to swallow hard and he had gotten hard immediatly. A very skimpy white string bikini made her skin glow divinely. She grinned at him and teased him :" What's the matter, baby? " She knew the effect she had on him and she walked up to him ; with her hand she closed his slack mouth gently, before wiggling her body against his and kissing him deeply. He groaned in her ear :" O god, you are killing me, Kerry". She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes :" Glad to feel so, baby ...now, can you please put some sunscreen on my back?" He kissed her softly while taking the sunscreen from her and he turned her around gently :" If the kids weren't here right now , i would make you beg for me right here and now". She turned to him and kissed him again :" Make me beg tonight".


	5. Only eyes for one woman

Not only did he make her beg that night, he made her cry. But they where happy tears. She was overwhelmed by the love and attention he gave her day in and day out. Now that she had him for herself, she realized that she had not known what true love was before meeting him, before giving in to her feelings for him.

All too soon the long weekend came to an end and they had to get back to work. They had taken seperate cars that day, she had a much later start , so she enjoyed her extra time with her children. There was a guest star on set , who was supposed to try seduce Fitz ,and when she arrived on set she saw the actress hanging on Tony's every word, openly flirting with him. She saw that Tony was being kind, but a bit uncomfortable. Only one who knew him well would see the difference in him. She felt jealous, he was filming many scenes with the actress that week , and it was not public knowledge that her and Tony where together. She wanted to hold of on that untill after the show ended. When the scene ended she walked over and greeted the actress, before hugging Tony a long time. He kissed her cheek and held his arm around her when she took a step back. She saw the actress flinch a little at the obvious close stance between her and Tony. It was always so obvious during interviews and panels, but seeing it first hand was something else. Kerry was nice and friendly to the actress, at the same time staying close to Tony, touching him whenever it felt right. Bless his heart, he did the same as he always had, meaning he was always touching her every opportunity as well. The actress still threw in a few flirtatious vibes, before realizing that Tony had only eyes for one woman when Kerry was around. When filming resumed , Kerry was unhappy seeing the actress kiss Tony. In fact she felt horrible. So bad that she left the set all together. When everybody seemed to be headed for lunch ,she saw the actress flirting with him again. He kept trying to keep his distance, but she was clueless it seemed. Kerry felt anger and annoyance flash through her and before she knew it ,she walked up to them and wrapped her arms around _her man_ and gave him a deep searing kiss. Tony gladly kissed her back and grinned at her : " I am not hungry, baby, are you? " She smiled a giggle escaping her : " Absolutely not, let's go." She grabbed his hand and they walked , kissing and all , rushing to her trailer. He made love to her against the wall, quick and passionatly. She sighted : " Tony, backlash be damned, i want everyone to know you are not available...will you be my date to the awards Saterday? "

Saterday came and she was nervous. Very nervous . Stepping out with him in public would start the whirlwind. But when he asked if she wanted to change her mind, she reassured him. She did not want to change her mind. " Here goes", she thought, as he stepped out of the limousine, onto the red carpet, holding his hand out for her to emerge. She grabbed it securely and stepped into the light. Flashing cameras, reporters calling, fans screaming. She felt him hold her securely and it calmed her down immediatly. Shockingly enough the reporters treated their outing like an outing between best friends and close collegues. : " How lovely to walk the carpet together with your best friend and close collegue, how is it filming the last season and how much will you miss each other when the show ends?" Her and Tony looked at each other and saw the confirmation in each others eyes. Tony took the honors : " It's wonderful to enjoy our last season working together, we are all having a great time on set with the cast and crew...As for this beautiful woman next to me, I'm going to love having more time for Kerry off screen, right love ? " Kerry nodded affirmatively : " We will still be busy, but it will be nice to have time for ourselves too. " The reporter looked stunned. Did the totally private Kerry Washington just confirm to dating Tony?: "So, are you two together in real life? Is life immitating art on the show?" Kerry piped up : " We are not immitating our characters on the show. We are two divorced people who have fallen in love with each other. " The reporter was shocked :" Well, congratulations you guys !". Tony and Kerry walked into the building, hand in hand, heads held high. When he looked at her , her smile was bright and she kissed him deeply, for all their colleagues and peers to see and when he responded by pulling her in close and with roaming hands ,she moaned in his ear : " I can't wait to get you naked in my bed tonight, Mr Goldwyn." All night long the camera's captured them , he had his arm around her basically the whole evening and they kissed often, way too proud to be out in the open. As soon as they could leave, after she won her award, they rushed home to celebrate in private.

The media had gone wild. For a few days it was trending on social media, with speculation of how long they had been together. After her now ex husband put out a supportive statement for them and of their confirmed seperation before she started seeing Tony, it turned into a love story.

And it felt good, intensely private for many years, it now felt good to love him in the open, to not have to watch every word she said around him. she had found a happy medium between her personal and proffesional life.

 **Not the best chapter, but i wanted to wrap this up somewhat.**

 **Again, i do not claim Terry is a couple in real life. If you do not enjoy Terry fic, please find anotjer story to enjoy. Thank you for all the kind comments and followers.**


End file.
